Paintings
by eminalica
Summary: I cant easily express myself. My feelings are shown through paintings. yeah, I suck at summaries. read on if you want to know more O
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! its been a long time since I made a story, so here ya go! hinata might be a bit OOC... okay! please forgive me T^T

as always, naruto is not mine, yada yada yada.

* * *

Hinata's POV

'_Why are you so quiet?' 'Even though you are my daughter, I just dont know what to do anymore.' 'She doesnt show any expression.' 'Why is she always alone?' 'Doesn't she have any friends?' 'I dont like her!' 'She's not fun to play with!' 'She's gloomy...'_

* * *

"Hyuga-san! I brought some candies with me! Do you want some?" he said as he held in his palm some pieces of candy. I just looked at him and continued with my painting. I have to look away, my face was heating up by each passing second and my hands are shaking!

"Haha, poor Naruto-kun. Hyuga-san is quite hard to handle. She really doesnt talk to us, just some words and nods. I guess she just joined the arts club because she likes to paint.. But i must say, she's pretty good at it." the president said. Its not that, Im just shy, and I always tend to stutter.

"Ohh...Waah! That's too cruel Hyuga-san! Im going to cry!" he said as he started to fake a hiccup. I quickly turned around, but as I turned a candy was put in my mouth.

"Haha! Gotcha!" he said as he grinned triumphantly.

"See! She accepted it!" he said as he placed his hands on both side of his hips.

"You just forced it on her dude! Haha."

"Wa! Hyuga-san! Is that true?! Im sorry!" he said as he bowed.

"I-It's okay... I-I like this flavor a-anyways..." I fidgeted. Well, its true that I like this flavor.

"Really? Then from today onwards Im gonna bring a LOT of that flavor!" he said as he made emphasis on the word 'lot' using his hands.

"Its this time already?! I have to go guys! Bye! Expect those candies Hyuga-san!" he said as he quickly grabbed his bag and ran. Still the same as ever.

Uzumaki Naruto. Blond hair, cerulean eyes, has whisker like scars on both cheeks. Known for being stupid, causing mischief everyday and being friendly to all people he meets. In short, a bright person.

Hyuga Hinata. Dark blue hair, pale lavender eyes. Known for being the Hyuga heir, always stays in the art club room, doesn't talk that much and always shuts people away. In short, a shady person.

We are the exact opposite of each other. He's always friendly with everyone, while I havent always been good with communicating with others. My words would always get caught up in my throat. In response to the people around me, I just nod. But him? He always seems to be speaking every word and thought inside his mind, because of that, he was always liked. Im envious. I want to be like him, bright and always smiling.

I first met him in this exact room. I was just painting away my thoughts when someone suddenly spoke.

_"Whoah! Its really pretty!" he said in a loud voice. I turned around and saw blond hair and blue eyes. _

_"You're really good arent ya? Wait, not even good. Youre amazing!" He said as he flung his arms upwards. It was the first time that someone praised me without any negative follow-ups._

_"T-Thank you..." I silently said and lowered my head. He went beside me and peeked._

_"Youre red as a tomato! Youre cute." he said as he smiled warmly. I could feel my face heat up._

_"Haha, I must be disturbing you. Ill just take a nap here, if you dont mind?" he said as he pointed towards the table. I just shook my head._

_"Thanks" he said as he went to it and took a nap just like he said._

After that, he always came to this room to either take a nap or keep on talking about the 'abnormalities' that he went through. Because of his frequent visits, the club room has grown livelier.

"Hyuga-saaaaaan!" someone shouted from outside. It must be Uzumaki-kun.

"Guess what! Guess what!" he said as he came closer and closer to me.

"W-What?" I said as I avoided eye contact. Why is it that I always feel so flustered whenever he's around?

"I saw a HUGE cat on the way here! I was trying to catch it but it scratched me on the face! See! I already have whisker marks on my face, and that cat had to make a vertical cut on my face!" he said as he pointed the cut on his right cheek.

"Whoah! I never thought that you knew the meaning of 'vertical' Naruto-kun! Im so proud of you!" the president said as he patted Uzumaki-kun on the back.

"Hey! President! Im not that dumb! At least I know that much!" he said as he crossed his arms in front of him. I quickly took a band-aid from my bag and teared the cover.

"U-Uzumaki-kun..." I tried to make my voice louder. Uzumaki-kun and the others in the room looked at my direction. _P-Please stop looking._..

"Hm? What is it Hyuga-san?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side. I went near him and placed the band-aid on his right cheek and got went back to painting. _My hand wont stop shaking! _

"Thanks Hyuga-san! Ne~ can I call you Hinata-chan? I know that Im a few months older. Oh, you can call me Naruto too!" he said.

"Uhm... I-I guess..." I faintly said.

"Okay then! Hinata-chan!" My heart just skipped a beat!

"N-Naruto...-kun" _I just cant say his first name without any honorifics! _

"That'll do!" he said as he grinned. I cant help but smile too.

* * *

'_Hinata, you should express yourself more. Not just through your painting, but with words and action. Without words, a lot of things van be misunderstood. So try your best, okay?' _

___'Wow! Youre doing great! What beautiful colors you have there. Something good must have happened.'_

* * *

(The next day)

"Morning everyone! Morning Hinata-chan!" he said as he sat next to me.

"G-good morning N-Naruto-kun..." I said as I stopped from painting.

"Is that a new painting? Its good as always! Something good must have happened to you! Come on! Spill it~" he said as he grinned mischievously. I suddenly looked at him with awe in my eyes. _He said something just what my mom used to say..._

"W-What? Do I have something on my face? Do I smell? But Im sure I took a bath just this morning. Does my mouth stink? But I even brushed twice!" he said as he placed his hand on his chin and closed his eyes. I giggled.

"Hm, something good really happened! Come on! Tell me!" he said as he drew closer.

"N-Nothing..." _why cant my heart be calm when he's near?_

"Fine! Oh yeah! I bought a sketchpad yesterday! See!" he said as he waved it.

"Also, I brought your favorite! Cinnamon buns!"

"H-How did you know its my favorite?"

"Huh? Oh! I noticed that your eyes always lights up when you eat it. And you goble it down like there's no tomorrow!" he said as he gave me one. My face flushed again. _He noticed?_

"Hey! Naruto-kun! Give us some!" the other members said as they got some from the paperbag Naruto-kun was holding.

"Sure! But make sure to leave some for Hinata-chan! I originally bought them for her!" he said as he lightly pounded his chest with his fist.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey! Give em!" I just giggled at the sight. With him here, everything is just so bright and warm.

"Okay! Ill start to draw! Dont you dare disturb me. I might make a masterpiece!" he said as he sat on the table near the window and started scribbling. I was observing him from my peripheral vision. He would sometimes look at the sky and scrunch up. He's so expressive about his feelings. Sometimes he would look down to the pavement and wave at the passerby's and then go back to drawing.

"Im finally done with my masterpiece!" he said as he held his sketchpad higher.

"Whoah! Really! Let us see!"

"Here you go! Dont be grateful, I will be humble and call out to all of you when Im famous!" he said as he placed his left hand on his chest and his right arm towards the ceiling. Seconds later, a huge eruption of laughter could be heard.

"HAHA YEAH SURE! A masterpiece!" all the members started to say.

"What?! Whats wrong with it?" he asked as he took his sketchpad and looked at it with a pout on his face.

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong with the bird that I drew?!" he said as he held the sketchpad in front of me. I wanted to laugh, but I kept it in, it would be rude to Naruto-kun. I covered my mouth with my hand and turned to the other side. The laughter became even louder.

"That was a bird?! Oh my gosh! Naruto-kun! You have some mighty talent there! I would just like to bow down to you right now!" the president struggled to say because he was laughing so hard.

"Ah! Art club members are so mean!" he said as he placed his arms in front of his chest.

"Haha, dont worry Naruto-kun. Its really is magestic!" and again laughter erupted. I caught my breath and tried to calm my voice. I turned around and looked at him.

"It's c-cute Naruto-kun." I said with a smile. All of them stopped laughing. They were looking at me with wide eyes. Naruto-kun then turned around, with his back facing me. Then the members stared at Naruto-kun with a glint in their eyes. His ears were turning red.

"Ah! Youth! Must be pretty nice eh, Na-Ru-To-Kun!" the president said as he poked Naruto-kun with his elbow.

"S-Shut up president!" he said as he elbowed the president back. I just giggled. I wish everyday would be like this.

Time passed by and Naruto-kun always visit the art club. Bringing his sketchpad along with him, also some food, candies and stories that make the whole room laugh. The memories, the drawings that he drew, the conversations, the laughter, the warmth. All of it. All of it was new and welcoming. I guess its not my imagination. Its real, Im getting close to him. But this reality was easily crushed.

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! leave a review... somewhere... oh well~ tell me if you want this story to be finished XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd chapter everyone~ Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes or inappropriate use of words or wrong spellings. I was just a bit excited when I typed this, so I overlooked those stuff... Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

Naruto's POV

_'I cant believe it! He will be living with us?!' 'Dont touch me!' 'Dont be friends with that child.' 'How can someone like you live with us.' 'Youre disgusting!'_

* * *

"Lookie here Sakura-chan! Im gonna introduce to you the girl of my dreams!" I said as I waved my hands up in the air.

"Yeah right. I heard that she's the Hyuga heir? Wont it be difficult for you?" Sakura-chan, my pink-haired friend and also my first love. But that was in the past. Dont worry~ The two of us are just like best friends now. She's like a sister for me.

"Huh? Why would it be difficult?" I said as I tilted my head.

"Ugh! You moron! IF she agrees to go out with you, you'll have to meet her parents! And that would make it difficult. Her father is known for being strict you know?" she said as she sat down. I gulped.

"I havent thought that far! I-Its not like she knows..." I said as I looked around the room.

"What?! You have been babbling about this and she doesnt know?!"

"I told them not to tell her! It would be embarrassing! And to think that we were getting close." I said as I turned to her.

"Yeah, but in the past you would always yell those ludicrous things! And you didnt think it was embarrassing for me?!"

"A-aha. I-I.. Im sorry..." I said as I lowered my head.

"*sigh. I cant believe you. Its in the past, I already have Sasuke anyways." she said as she flicked her hair.

"So when is she coming? They say she's a good artist. I would like to see her work."

"I guess she's coming soon. But you have to be quiet! She cant concentrate when its loud."

"Huh. I cant believe she can put up with your noise." she said with a bit of a smirk.

"Hey you!" I said as I squished her face with my hands.

"Shtaph it!" she said as she tried to get my hands off.

"haha! No way!" I said as I squished her face harder. Then suddenly I heard the door open. The two of us looked at the person that opened it.

"Hinata-chan!" I shouted as I let go of Sakura.

"Im glad you came! Hey, will you paint someth-" I stopped talking as she walked past me. She just lowered her head and went to get her canvas. She went for the door and stopped.

"I-Im sorry for the i-intrusion." she said as she bowed. After that she just went out.

"Whew~ looks like we got a bit of a problem." Sakura said as she clicked her tongue.

"What?" I asked.

"Ugh! You dont understand women at all, you dumbass!" she said as she knocked her fist on my head.

"Hey! That hurts!" I said as I touched the bump on my head. Mental note: DO NOT LET SAKURA-CHAN HIT YOU! AVOID IT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN!

"You deserve it! Now dont just stand there! Go after her! Or do you want me to hit the living day out of you!" she said as she raised her fist. I ran as fast as I could. When I finally reached Hinata-chan I was almost out of breath.

"Hinata-chan!" I said as I tugged her hand.

"W-What is it?" she said not looking at me.

"Can we have lunch together?" I asked.

"I-Im sorry. I have some b-business to attend to..." she said as she took her hand away from me. My feet just cant move when I saw that pained expression of her. What could have happened for her to make that kind of expression?

* * *

_Three days later~~~_

"WAHHHHHHHH! HINATA-CHAN IS AVOIDING ME! WAHHH! HAVENT SEEN HER SINCE THEN!" I said as I cried in the school cafeteria.

"O-Oi! Naruto! Shut up! People are staring at us!" she said as she hit my head.

"What did I do?! Why wont she talk to me?!" I said as I clomped down my share of ramen.

"You still havent figured that out?! No wonder people call you a stupid-dumbass-blond!"

"D-Do they really say that?" I said softly after I gulped.

"It's just me that calls you that. ANYWAYS! She must have misunderstood the thing yesterday." she said as she look ed her nails.

"The thing? Yesterday? What are you talking about?"

"Sheesh! Do I really have to spell everything for you?!"

"He-he.. I guess..?"

"You are one hopeless piece of a human! What I meant was when you squished my face in the art room. She must have seen it as a scene where two people are going to kiss. Get it now?" she said as she pointed a fork at me.

"Ohhh.. wait. She thought we were gonna kiss?!" I said as I suddenly stood up.

"She could, she's a girl after all."

"Are you serious?! I have to go to her and tell her that she's wrong!"

"Hey! Hold it! THAT was just a mere possibility. But Im 80% sure that might be it."

"Whatever! I have to make up with her." I said as I ran out of the cafeteria. As I got to the art club, she wasnt there.

"Ano, President? Where's Hinata-chan?" I asked as I looked around.

"Oh, Hyuga-san eh? She still havent attended school since yesterday."

"Since yesterday? Why?"

"I dont know, but the day before she was absent, she was pretty pissed off."

"R-Really? To what point is she pissed off?"

"To the point where all she could do was struck the canvas with the brush. And she was using black too. Also, every minute or so, she would stop and somehow get back to striking the canvass again and again. I havent seen her like this before. And we were getting along well too." the president said as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Really?"

"Hm? You mean the getting along part? Well, yeah. We could easily talk to her too. That was all because of you. Since you came along we could easily talk to her and she would smile every once and a while. She changed awfully lot. Haha, maybe your smile is rubbing on her." he said as he hit my back.

"I see.. Hey president! Do you know where Hinata-chan's house is?" I said as I went closer to him.

"Yeah, anyone knows it, except you I guess. Wait, Ill write the address down for you. Here ya go."

"Thanks Pres!" I said as I dashed out of the room.

"Youre welcome."

* * *

I have imagined how Hinata-chan's house could be but I never imagined that it would be this huge! It has an old Japanese style structure, the ones that you can find in history books. Right now, I am in a room, must be their living room. There were some maids that told me to wait here until they could get Hinata-chan.

"Uzumaki-dono. I am afraid that Hinata-sama doesnt want to be bothered at the moment. I apologize." the maid bowed as she said this.

"It's alright. Uhm, perhaps you could take me where she is?" I asked, hoping that it would be granted.

"Excuse me for a while Uzumaki-dono. I will ask for permission." the maid said as she went out. She she came back after a few minutes.

"Your request has been granted Uzumaki-dono. Hinata-sama could not be bothered so I asked Hiashi-sama's permission and he granted it. Given by the fact that this is the first time a friend of Hinata-sama has visited. Also, Hiashi-sama sends his sincere apology as he is not able to meet you. He is quite busy with work." whew. All of the people here must be this polite.

"I-It's alright. Can you take me to her?"

"Of course, please follow me." I just cant believe this house. It really is big. The maid led me somewhere like a warehouse.

"This is where Hinata-sama is. This warehouse is Hinata-sama's. She spends her time here painting. Almost too much." the maid said with a worried face..

"Too much? What do you mean by that?" I asked, bit worried because of the maid's expression.

"Hinata-sama has holed herself up in this old warehouse for the past two days. Only getting out when dinner is served. Hiashi-sama is greatly worried with her health. Uzumaki-dono, I have to leave the rest to you. I have some matters to attend to." She said as she bowed and walked away.

It must have been because of what happened. AH! Why am I so stupid?!

* * *

Me: You just realized that Naruto-kun? hehe so what do you think about this chapter? hope you can bear with me being slow with the updates _ Ill try to update sooner and something good!


End file.
